


Bitten

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Spock, Sick!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has an allergic reaction to a bite from a creature on a planet.<br/>Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of the prompts I received, this time from @i-would-cohabitate-with-spock who wanted a poisoned or allergic reaction fic.
> 
> I also bought along my OC from ‘Beast’, Ensign Anderson. He only has a tiny role, though. Oh, and I made up some medical shit for what hypo’s McCoy’s using.

It seemed so inconsequential at the time.

As he registered the small 10 legged creature crawl up his arm, his attention to it only really noticed when he felt the small fangs sink into his skin.

He reached for a sample box, popped the creature into it and secured the lid and then expected the wound.

The creature was small and he really didn’t expect much. Two small puncture wounds on his arm, just above his wrist was all. He popped the specimen in with the others and continued.

He knew it hadn’t been long since the bite, maybe no more than five minutes had passed, when he started to register some unnatural changes in his body.

His temperature was rising and when he looked at the bite marks, which were slightly painful, now that he was paying attention to it, he noticed a slight swelling around the area.

He sighed. He was going to have to return to the ship.

He walked over to one of the other members of the science department on the planet with him at the time. “Ensign Anderson,” he began. The Ensign stopped what he was doing as the Commander approached him. “Sir,” he responded.

“I shall be beaming back to the ship. Are you comfortable staying down here?”

“Oh yes Sir.”

Spock nodded. “Very well.”

~

Spock hadn’t called ahead.

McCoy had no warning for the ships First Officer wandering into his sickbay.

He stood their patiently waiting while McCoy finished entering some data on a strain of flu that had affected the crew recently before he looked up.

“Spock, what can I do for you?” he asked.

Spock presented the specimen container to McCoy. “I received a puncture wound from this creature. I noticed a slight increase in my temperature and a swelling at the bite mark and considered the best course of action was to report to sickbay.”

McCoy was holding up the creature to get a better look at it, his eyes showing some alarm. “The bite?”

Spock slid the sleeve up to reveal the two tiny puncture wounds from the bite. The skin still swollen and a light green tinge circling around it.

“I’m glad you came to quickly.” McCoy moved to one of the biobeds and requested a nurse pull up any information they had on the specimen Spock had bought back with him. “Okay, we’ll have to see what we have on these little things, otherwise, this is going to be really hit and miss.” He indicated the bed and Spock climbed on.

“I would suggest, Doctor that things will be 'hit and miss’ as they always are are when you offer treatment.”

“Only to you, Spock. It’s not my fault you don’t come with an instruction manual.” he looked at some readings. “Okay, lets try a shot of Pultrinium Hyocide. That should help with any swelling from the bite.”

He administered the shot and watched Spock for a reaction. “How does that feel?”

Spock looked a little perplexed. “I find no noticeable difference, Doctor. I-” He stopped speaking abruptly, eyes turning to McCoy in a look the man would recognise anywhere. He grabbed the container beside the biobed for such an emergency and Spock threw up in it.

McCoy sighed. “Great.”

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
